


[Art] Sword in the stone

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Inktober day 1Inspired by LeFayart





	[Art] Sword in the stone

_"The one who will manage to pull out this sword from the stone will be the greatest king the world has ever known"_

Merlin did not exaggerate, as he tells the tales of the King to the children who had gathered around him,

* * *

he thinks that his Arthur deserves nothing less.


End file.
